She Was My Friend Too
by Wholocked Merlin
Summary: When Stiles was hurting, he didn't turn to Scott or Lydia, or his Dad. No, Stiles turned to Allison; the big sister he never wanted, but always needed. Stallison friendship. Sciles Bromance. Mentions of Stydia. (Warning: Self-Harm and Suicide.)
1. Sister, can you help me?

**Set after 3x01.**

Laughter echoed throughout Stiles's home, it was strange how his world could be so dark, but the tiny happy moments meant so much. The truth was Stiles tried to hang onto to the small happy moments as they hardly ever occurred, but they never outweighed the bad times in his life. Scott made Stiles happy, so did Lydia and his Dad, but at the moment in time it was Allison Argent who was making him cackle. Her head was laid on his shoulder as he had forgotten how to breathe whilst he was mid-laugh.

Allison and Stiles had always been like brother and sister. There had not been one glimmer of romance between the two; Stiles had laid eyes on her and automatically knew she belonged with Scott, but he kept that under wraps. It hadn't taken long for Allison to become fond of Stiles; he was like her little brother that she had to shield from the world the two _perfectly normal_ humans had come to call home. When Allison broke up with Scott, she had still kept in contact with Stiles, but it had been mostly phone calls and texts. Whatever the world threw at them, whoever stayed friends with whom; Allison and Stiles would always have each other's backs.

"What?" Allison questioned, "What's so funny?!"

"Charlie's a girl, not a boy!" Stiles exclaimed.

Allison stopped laughing, "I have called her a boy since I joined Beacon Hills, no wonder she hates me." Allison cupped her hand over her mouth, "She must think I'm a bitch!" The two laughed, "I'm not normally one who prejudge, but I completely prejudged her." She sighed, "Why did this even come up? I was meant to be tutoring you for our chemistry exam."

"Oh, you know us Allison; we always go off topic." Stiles smiled, Allison studied him for a while; he had bags under his eyes and he looked shattered, the smile seemed real, but faked at the same time. _He generally looked happy, but he also looked utterly broken_. Stiles noticed that her smile faded, his faded quickly after, "Do I have something on my face?" He asked.

Allison snapped back into reality, "Sorry, you just look tired." She told him.

"Well when your best friend is a werewolf who you chase around, then it is sometimes hard to get sleep when bedtime is whenever you stop running." Stiles mocked, he chewed the end of his pen; he then brushed his hand through his thick hair.

"The boy who ran with wolves," Allison smiled sadly, "has a ring to it."

"The girl who copied _Arrow_ from DC comics, doesn't have a ring to it." Stiles joked.

"Shut it." Allison giggled, it faded away and she breathed out deeply.

Stiles wanted to release the tension, he looked around his room for an interruption, "I might shave my hair off again, I hate it like this." He said looking in the window, he moved his hair up and let it go, "I have to style it and everything, I don't have time for it."

"Welcome to my world," Allison chuckled, "I like it. It's much better than seeing your scalp 24/7."

"What about Scott? _Short or long?"_ Stiles asked.

"Short." Allison said a little too quickly, "I don't even remember it long." That was a lie; she had selfies on her wall. "I better be off, my Dad was angry the last time I bunked over."

"The sofa bed is always open to you Allison Argent." Stiles smiled, for some reason Allison thought he was lying; he said it with passion, but the boy seemed to like being alone. "See you tomorrow." Allison ruffled his hair.

"Hey!" He exclaimed, she beamed at him, _"Do you understand how long it takes to look this good?"_ He joked.

"Get some sleep." She ordered, she began to walk out the room.

"Okay _Mum._ " Stiles laughed, he waited until he heard the front door close and then the smile faded from his face.

It wasn't all an act. Part of him loved spending time with Allison, but it didn't patch his broken heart and it didn't stop him from his addition.

His addiction to pain. He reached under his bed and brought out a box of razer blades; he pulled up his left sleeve and looked for a space. There was a reason why he always wore long sleeved t-shirts, he had a secret to hide; if it was hot, he did wear short-sleeved but he had a limited supply of foundation to cover up his art gallery of scars. There was something about the blood running down his arm that he craved; he cut into his skin and didn't even flinch, tears dropped down his cheeks. Sometimes he knew he was going too far, Scott or Derek or any wolf could smell it, but he had got good at lying.

After five cuts, Stiles heard the front door open again. He dropped the blooded blade into the box and kicked it under his bed, he pulled his sleeve up and leant back into his pillow, "Stiles, I forgot my pencil case!" Allison's voice shouted up, "I used to spare key under the flower pot, I knocked but you didn't answer!" She walked into his room.

"I must be going deaf." He joked, the truth was when he cut, the outside world seemed to drift away, he had heard her coming in because he was nearly finished – he normally did six lines of agony before going to sleep.

"Yeah." Allison looked around for her pencil case and then noticed it was on the floor, she bent down to reach it, but she found something else – she found the box. The box that contained half a dozen blades, one with new blood on and others with dry darker blood on, she froze and looked up at Stiles. He had gone an odd grey colour, he began to breathe unevenly. She pushed it back down under and knelt by his side, she took hold of his hands, "Let's get you patched up, okay?" She asked calmly, he nodded, but no verbal contact was used.

She got up and walked to his bathroom, her hands shook as she reached into the medical cupboard; she had never had to deal with this before. She slowly walked back to the room; she was shocked to see he had gone for the box and cut himself again, "Sorry." He mumbled, "I have to do six, I have to; I always have, I can't change now." He panicked, "I can't change." He breathed in deeply and dropped the box on the ground, the new cut was deeper than the rest and Allison knew she had to do something soon.

She bolted over and cast the box to the side, she then proceeded to take his top and jacket off; she then looked at the whole extent to his pain. The cuts were mostly healed and he seemed to be very good at patching himself up, if Scott were to notice, Stiles could easily say he got them falling over or running with the pack – _he had the perfect excuse._ Allison cleaned the fresh wounds, she then placed a bandage around them as they seemed to be the deepest ones Stiles had done in a while. "We'll tell everyone that you smashed a glass, I witnessed it and I know it was an accident." Stiles stared at her as she reached for his pyjama top; she placed it over his head, she had to do the work because he had completely zoned out.

"Why are you helping me?" Stiles asked weakly.

"Because you're my friend and I don't want to lose you." Allison sighed as she finished the bandage off; she looked up the see tears running down his pale cheeks. She dropped the first aid kit and eyeballed him for a while, she then cupped his cheek with her hand; she wiped the tears away, "It's going to be okay Stiles." She let go and rose from the spot, he weakly took hold of her wrist, that's when she broke and tears ran freely down her face; he held his arms out and Allison wrapped herself around him. She nestled her face into his shoulder as he held onto her tightly, she rubbed his back lovingly, "I won't tell, I promise. I'll be here for you, always." She whispered.

"I know, I guess I'm just scared." Stiles wailed, "Thank you Allison."

"I'd do anything for you Stiles, all you have to do is ask." Allison tightened her grip on him.

"Can I come over to yours tonight?" He questioned.

"Of course, let's go." They separated, Allison bundled some of Stiles's stuff together as he curled together on his bed; she hid the box under his bed and put the first aid kit back. She then linked her fingers with him and guided him out of his house.


	2. Brother, let me help you

**Set after 3x04**

 **Warning: Suicidal themes**

Allison entered her English class, she was in one of the top groups and the only person she knew was Stiles. She entered the class and smiled because he had saved her a seat; she walked over and sat down, the two had become closer than ever before. Stiles had stopped hurting himself; it had taken her a month to get him to completely stop, it had been a painful experience, but their friendship seemed to have blossomed since she found out. She used her Dad's special cream to help get rid of his scars, they were slowly fading; Chris had used the cream throughout his life as a hunter, it was truly magical. Stiles was beginning to lead a normal life.

But he was still on a thin line, one false move and he would fall.

So when the famous school bully, Martin, entered the room and sat behind Stiles; Allison felt dread settle in her stomach.

Stiles tried his best to pay attention to what his teacher said, but it was hard when Martin was muttering rude and soul crushing comments in Stiles's ear. Stiles had survived worse, but he was a recovering self-harmer, any comment made him feel smaller and smaller. Allison couldn't hear them, Martin was quiet and only Stiles could hear him. Martin had tormented Stiles and Scott since elementary school, he was one of the factors of Stiles's self-harm; he was one of the reasons Stiles thought he was useless. One bully helped break the extraordinary Stiles Stilinski; everyone hated this bully, but Allison Argent hated him the most.

Stiles breathed out deeply, he then rose and stormed out with his backpack slung across his shoulder. Allison's eyes followed him, she heard Martin laugh at the back, "Mr Stilinski!" The teacher called.

Allison raised from the spot, she picked up Stiles's book and pencil case; she placed them in her bag with her stuff, "I'll go and check on him," she ran out without even getting permission from her teacher, "Stiles!" She called; she felt her heart beat loudly in her chest, "Stiles!" She slowed down and closed her eyes; she then walked down and opened the main doors. He was sat on the wall outside, he was staring at his feet and was digging his nails in his arm, "Hey..." she bent down and moved it away, the damage wasn't too bad. "Martin's a monster; nothing he said was true; you are a beautiful human being." She said pulling his sleeve up over his arms, she then cupped his hands, "Don't let him get you."

"I'm going to go home," Stiles began ignoring what Allison said, "Meet me at my Dad's station after school; I'll see if you can come to dinner with us."

"Why?" Allison asked.

"Because I owe you so much." Stiles smiled sadly.

"Okay, you go and get some sleep." She ordered him, "I'll tell the others that you didn't feel so good." She watched as Stiles drifted off to the jeep, she smiled until he drove away and that's when her smile faded because she couldn't help, but feel like something bad was going to happen.

* * *

Allison was stood by the lockers with Scott and Lydia, the Banshee was concerned about Stiles, but Allison reassured her that he was just tired; Scott was trying to hide his concern from them but he was secretly texting Stiles in his locker. He closed the door and leant on it, he spoke to Lydia as Allison's gaze trailed away to someone else.

Martin walked down the corridor, he was heading towards his crew; Allison saw red. "I'll be back in a second." She told her friends, she stormed forward and punched Martin in the face; the man went flying back into the lockers. Scott and Lydia were shocked by the sight, "That felt good*." She smiled, the bully looked up at her shocked and everyone in the corridor froze to look. Martin's crew walked away from him because he had been beaten.

Scott ran over and grabbed her hand, "Run." He pulled on her and they both ran with Lydia close behind, Martin jumped up and chased them all. The three hid in the locker room, "Allison! What the hell? That was awesome, but why?" He asked.

"He's a bully, I hate bullies." Allison told him.

* * *

Allison walked into the police station after school finished; she drifted over to Sheriff Stilinski's office, she knocked lightly. He looked up and smiled; she turned the knob and walked in, "Is Stiles here?" She questioned, she could hear her heart beating loudly in her chest as she looked around; _he could be dead_ , _he could have hurt himself really badly._ She prayed to herself that he was okay; he could just be sleeping the pain off at home.

"He was meant to be, he came around earlier saying he didn't feel too good; he told me he would be back because he wants to go to dinner with you and I." Stilinski smiled, "You wouldn't mind getting him, would you?"

"No, I'll get him." Allison walked out of the room, as soon as she was out of the station; he ran to her car and sped away.

Sheriff Stilinski took his belt off and placed it on the table, he then noticed something, "Where's my gun?" He asked himself.


	3. Sister, I think I'm broken

Allison stopped the car when she noticed the jeep pulled over by the entrance to the Beacon Hill preserve. She parked behind it then charged out of the vehicle, the jeep was locked and Stiles wasn't in there. She looked around the car for clues; she found the keys on the floor by the main door. She took them and placed them in her pocket, she followed the footprints left in the mud, but they stopped. "Stiles!" She wailed, she dialled his phone, she couldn't hear it and no one answered. "Stiles!" She screamed out loud again.

She span around on the spot as her head span, her legs took her to the forbidden part of the forest; the part that was not free for public use. As she got closer, her heart got heavier. If he was dead, Allison would always blame herself. "Stiles!" She called again. Allison had been scared before, but it didn't amount to the feeling she had at that moment. This was nothing to do with the pack, this was not supernatural; this was a human problem and it was her job to fix it as she was the only other human in the pack. "Stiles!" She wailed.

That's when she heard the gunshot; she screamed at the sound and ran towards it.

She saw Stiles standing holding a gun in his hand, he shot a tree with it and was standing looking at the device in his hand. "Stiles, thank God." She said running forward, she stopped when he held it to his head, "Stiles!" She exclaimed, "Stiles please..."

"Go." Stiles ordered, "You don't need to see this."

"I'm not leaving, who do you think I am?" Allison asked, "How could I leave you with a gun pressed to your temple?" She held in a sob, "Please." She choked.

"Go away!" He screamed, she backed off from him.

"No!" She wailed, tears ran down her face, "Because Lydia will feel you die! Then she'll find you dead, she'll somehow know I was here and I could have stopped it. What about Scott? You're his brother, how would he go on without you? How would I live with this for the rest of my existence?" She cried, "That's your Dad's gun, how would he go on knowing that you killed yourself with his weapon?"

"They'll find a way," Stiles started, "But what am I? I'm nothing, everyone else is better off without me."

Allison chose to take a different approach, she stepped forward, "Stiles listen to me, you are everything to everyone in our group. The pack can't go on without you, they need you; we need you." She stepped closer to him, but he backed off, "It's okay, you're okay." She stopped and held her hands up, "If you die, we all die because we'll all break without you. We're a group of dysfunctional teenagers that come together to made the perfect whole. Stiles without you, we're nothing." She wiped the tears from her eyes; "If you do this..." she trailed off, "You're saving the rest of those bullets for all of us because we wouldn't be able to live on without you." She stopped and looked up at him with big brown eyes, "Who will see your body in a bag?"

"Melissa." Stiles muttered.

"Yes, but everyone else as well." Allison cried, "To confirm it's really you who put a bullet in your skull." She said angrily, she watched as his face fell, she then bit her lip, "I'm sorry, I'm just angry at myself for not doing a better job at protecting you."

"It's not your job!" Stiles shouted.

"Yes it is!" She roared back, "I'm older then you and I care about you, you die – you're free, but please...Stiles, please think about us; _give a thought to us_." Allison begged.

Stiles looked at her for a while, then he lowered the gun from his temple and Allison took it from his limp grip; she cast it aside. "I'm sorry." He muttered, she ran into his arms and held him tight, "So sorry."

"It's okay, everything's okay." She cried into his shoulder, "You're fine."

* * *

Allison drove her car and kept looking to see Stiles in his jeep behind her, they both parked outside the Sheriff's station. She hopped out; the Sheriff's gun was tucked in her pocket. Stiles stayed put, she slowly walked over to the jeep and cracked the door open, "Stiles?" She grabbed a tissue out of her pocket and handed it to him, he wiped his tears away, "We don't have to go to dinner with your Dad, if you don't want to."

"No, I have to." Stiles said nodding his head, "Give me a sec."

"Would you have done it? If I hadn't been there," Allison asked, he looked at her and he nodded, "Why?"

"What Martin said-" Stiles started.

"I punched him in the face," Allison said proudly, he looked at her with wide eyes, "I have detention, but it was worth it. He is nothing, if he thinks that you're nothing because Stiles you are an amazing and intelligent human being. You need to put the emotions you feel towards us, to yourself, you don't want us to get hurt; then don't hurt yourself." She held her hand out and he grasped it, he then jumped out the jeep. They linked arms and walked into the station, Allison keep a firm grip on the gun in her pocket; they walked into the Sheriff's office.

"Sorry you two," John was raiding his office looking for a certain item, Allison pulled it from her pocket and Stiles looked at her.

"Mr Stilinski, I found this outside in the car park." Allison said holding out the gun.

"Oh Allison, you are a lifesaver!" He exclaimed, "You have no idea how much paper work there is for losing your gun."

"Well that's what Allison is, a lifesaver." Stiles smiled, "Come on Daddo, I'm hungry."


	4. Brother, is this too much?

**Set during and after 3x06**

Allison loved Scott, even if it didn't show on the outside anymore. But when she saw him with the flare in his hand, doused in gasoline and tears brimming in his eyes, her thoughts turned to Stiles. She knew the boy had wanted to end things for a while and it must have been hard to see his unbreakable friend in that situation. _"Scott..."_ Allison's voice trailed out, she snapped her eyes back to Lydia and Stiles; they walked towards him gingerly. _"Scott."_ She repeated with more emphasis on his name, all three of them stopped.

 _"_ _There's no hope."_ Scott sounded hollow, the trio had to remember that this wasn't him, but part of it still was; part of Scott did hate himself. Stiles breathed in deeply, Allison squeezed his hand and then stepped forward.

 _"_ _What do you mean, Scott? There's always hope."_ Allison just realised that she had had this talk with Stiles; on the night he tried to end it all. She tried to focus on Scott, but she wanted to know if it was hurting her honorable brother.

 _"_ _Not for me. Not for Derek."_ Scott started to sound lost and scared, these words were a strange mix of reality and a dream, no one could tell the truth from the lie.

 _"_ _Derek wasn't your fault. You know Derek wasn't your fault."_ Allison told him, she looked back at Stiles; the boy had tears brimming in his eyes and he looked paler than usual, he looked terrified. That's when Allison saw it – Stiles had wanted to kill himself because he hadn't seen the love of his friends, now he was seeing it, now he understood how important he truly was, because he saw how broken Scott was.

 _"_ _Every time I try to fight back, it just gets worse. People keep getting hurt. People keep getting killed."_ Scott choked, for a lone wolf with nothing but two human companions and a Banshee; Scott had done well to protect his friends from danger. When he _lost_ Derek, he knew what it was to lose one of his own and he just wasn't ready to deal with that yet. In the end, Scott was still a teenager with the whole world laid on his shoulders, but Stiles had always helped take the wait off and that's why he was broken too.

On that evening, Motel California was eerie and the car park was the stage for four broken teenagers; four children who were ripped apart and stuck back together – some of them weren't repaired as well as others.

Stiles looked at Allison, he then thought back to a time when he was hurting; when he thought life was pointless. He then stepped forward, he couldn't help but feel proud of himself; a week previous to this he had his Dad's gun to his head. _"Scott, listen to me, okay?_ _This isn't you, all right? This is someone inside your head telling you to do this. Okay?"_ Stiles kept eye contact with Scott, just like Allison had done with him. Allison felt a rush of pride in her heart when she saw Stiles step forward, he was the first human she met who was still compassionate and caring, even after he had hit rock bottom. _"Now..."_

 _"_ _What if it isn't? What if it is just me?"_ Scott was lying, but telling the truth at the same time and Stiles could see that now, he could see that he wasn't the only one who was broken. _"What if doing this is actually the best thing that I could do for everyone else?"_ The feeling of déjà vu ran through Allison's veins, she had been through this exact scene with Stiles. _"It all started that night, the night I got bitten. You remember the way it was before that? You and me, we were... we were... we were nothing. We weren't popular. We weren't good at lacrosse. We weren't important. We were no one."_ Scott really wasn't boosting Stiles's self-confidence, but that didn't matter right now, what mattered was getting him out of the gasoline and into a hug; Scott McCall really needed a hug _._ _"Maybe I should just be no one again. No one at all."_ He held the flare to the side.

Stiles thought back to what Allison said to him, he then closed his eyes and swayed closer to Scott. _"Scott, just listen to me, okay?"_ Stiles asked, he felt Allison breath loudly behind him; he needed to do this, he needed to be strong, _"You're not no one. Okay_?" It was weird how Stiles once felt like no-one, _"You're someone, you're... Scott, you're my best friend._ _Okay? And I need you."_ He then heard both Allison and Lydia choke out a sob, _"Scott, you're my brother,"_ and at that moment, that statement meant everything. _"All right, so..."_ He had to think quickly, he knew Allison would kill him for this; he stepped slowly into the gasoline puddle. _"So if we're gonna do this, then..."_ He wrapped his hand around the flare, he knew that this could go wrong and Scott could drop it, but he accepted that fact straight away. _"I think you're just gonna have to take me with you_."Allison held her hands away from her mouth, she was nervous and she couldn't lose two people that she held dear.

Stiles ripped the flare from Scott's grasp and cast it behind him, Scott sobbed out loud and Allison felt a warming sensation settle in her heart; _Stiles was a hero._

Lydia watched as the flare rolled towards the gasoline, _"No!"_ She ran toward both boys, Allison charged by their sides and they all fell down as the flare ignited with the gasoline. Allison reached out her hand and found Scott's, she held it tight; she saw the light of the fire fade away into nothingness.

"Ow," Stiles moaned, he had landed awkwardly on his wrist; he then snapped his attention to Scott. He placed his good hand on his back, "You okay?"

"Yeah." Scott smiled sadly, Stiles repeated the action; Allison let go of Scott's hand and helped Lydia up off Stiles. The two boys then helped one another up; Stiles could hear Allison muttering him to hug his brother. Stiles wrapped himself around Scott; the two swayed on the spot as last tears were shed. "Sorry." They both pulled away, "I'm really sorry."

"It's okay, let's go onto the bus to sleep; it might be the best bet to stay away from our demons." Stiles said, all four of them got onto the bus.

"I'll get the boys," Lydia told them, Allison walked towards her and muttered something, "Scott come with me," Lydia called, Scott knew she didn't take no for an answer and he followed her out. To comfort him she linked her arm in his, Allison watched them disappear.

"Are you okay?" Allison asked before even turning to see him, when she got no answer she turned to view him; he looked up at her with bloodshot eyes and tears rolling down his cheeks. "Of course you're not, I'm so sorry." She stepped forward and dragged him into a hug, he cried into her shoulder, "It's okay," she stroked his hair, "shush...it's okay..." She held him tightly and she didn't want to let go. She looked around and noticed that his left arm was hung to the side; he had not wrapped it around her, "What happened to your hand?"

"I—I landed on it funny, it's fine." Stiles muttered. Allison reached out and touched it; Stiles moaned in pain.

 _"_ _Fine."_ Allison repeated, "Sit." He sat down and she knelt by his side, she held his wrist in her two hands, "It's not broken, but it might be sprained." She studied it, it was slightly swollen and it had resulted in an imminent bruise. "Just don't put too much pressure on it, I don't have any painkillers." She moaned.

"I'm a painkiller." Scott exclaimed as he walked onto the bus, "What happened?"

"He landed on his wrist outside." Allison told him, she rose from the spot and let both Isaac and Boyd get past her; the two chose a seat and laid down on it. "Nice to see you guys too," she muttered under her breath; Lydia sat down in the seat parallel to Stiles and then Allison sat next to her. Scott knelt down by Stiles and took hold of his wrist, the last thing Allison saw before she fell to sleep, was a small sad smirk on Stiles's face as Scott spoke to him.


	5. Sister, why do you worry about me?

**Set during 3x12**

 _"_ _I still haven't got anything from Stiles, you?"_ Isaac asked stepping closer to Allison, the colour drained from Scott's cheeks. Stiles was never late for a meet up, he was the most pedantic person Scott had ever met; so where the hell was he?

 _"_ _I don't it."_ Scott told both of them; he tried to settle his heartbeat as panic ran through his veins.

 _"_ _Well, we can't wait for him, come on."_ Isaac was the logic of the team; he was also an optimistic, because he was the only one who thought Stiles had the brains to get lost in his home town. If Isaac had got to know Stiles, he would know that he was a very intelligent creature and him not being there on time was scaring both Allison and Scott to death. Isaac ran off, Allison shot one last look of doubt to Scott then she charged off; Scott looked down at his phone, he turned his head in hope the jeep would come speeding down, but nothing came.

"Scott come on!" Isaac shouted, Scott ran after them and Allison grabbed his wrist.

"What?" Scott asked.

"I'm worried about Stiles." Allison gulped the ball of dread in her throat, "What if he's hurt?"

"Then we'll find him, but right now he's Dad being dead will kill him." Scott put his hand in front of Allison's stomach and pointed to the fox trap on the ground; they both jumped over it. "If Jennifer kills your Dad, my Mum and Stiles's Dad; everything's going to fall apart. You won't have parents; I won't have...my Mum, but Stiles..."

"He's comes out at the bottom." Allison ended his sentence for him, "I won't have a Mum or a Dad which is bad, you would have lost your primary guardian, but Stiles...he lost his Mum at eleven, gained a new Mum in yours. If they die, Stiles losing three parents in the space of six years."

"And in the end, it might kill him too." Scott sighed, "I have no idea what he would do if his Dad and my Mum died, but I'll tell you one thing; I need Stiles alive, he keeps me going on with all this."

"Stiles is stronger than you think, trust me; he'll be back." Allison rejoined Isaac and Scott stayed a few footsteps behind.


	6. Brother, are you hurt?

Stiles woke with a start. He jolted forward he hit his side off the steering wheel, he held the brim of his nose with his fingers as his eyes tried their best to see a straight picture. He moaned lightly into his palms as the world span around him. Then he smelt it, the metallic smell he was so used too; he reached for his forehead and his fingers stained themselves with his blood. It didn't matter what his Dad said, or Lydia and Scott said, the person who would be angry at him for crashing his car, would be Allison. She knew that the pain and the blood were what drove his addition; the head wound wasn't going to help him from avoiding a rebound.

Stiles clambered out his car and fell onto his hands, his jumped up and opened the back off his car; he pulled out his bat and ran into the forest. He prayed that his mind would take him there, to the tree, to his Dad, to his honourable Mother. He kept his eyes closed and his feet did the work for him, then his ears did; he heard the faint screams of his friends and family. His brown Bambi- like eyes darted around, he saw the ceiling collapsing in on itself; he knelt down by his side and crawled under, he placed the bat upright and it held the surroundings of the roof. He looked at his Dad with wide eyes, his Dad then pointed to the bat, "I always said aluminium was better than wood." He joked; Stiles smiled and wrapped himself around his Dad.

The storm outside carried on, it got louder and louder; Stiles tried his best to conceal the pain he felt in his head. He detached himself from his Dad and held onto the bat with all the strength he head, he looked at Allison and smiled; she didn't return the favour, she pointed at the temple of her head and he shrugged his shoulders; she was of course referring the massive cut in the side of Stiles's head. If the world wasn't falling on them, Allison would have shouted at him until she got an answer.

A few minutes went by and the storm stopped, Stiles held onto the bat and they all looked up, "Is it over?" Allison asked.

Stiles and his Dad chuckled, they then embraced again. Stiles then leant back into the wall, "That looks like it has a story," Melissa said pointing to his head wound.

"Long story," the boy giggled, "but I might need my jeep towed."

"You crashed your car?" Allison exclaimed.

"Yes, if you didn't notice there was a massive storm on my way here." Stiles didn't mean to be angry with her, he was just sad that he hadn't been there sooner.

"You okay though?" Allison asked before Stiles's Father had a chance.

"Ship shape." Stiles smiled, his phone started to vibrate in his pocket; he reached for it and swiped it, _"Scott."_ He said happily into the receiver.

 _"_ _Hey, you okay?"_ Scott asked, he had phoned Stiles first; not Allison or Isaac, but Stiles. Allison was sure she saw a glimmer of happiness shine in Stiles's eyes.

 _"_ _Yeah, we're okay."_ Stiles answered the wrong question, he didn't tell Scott that he was okay because it would have been a lie, he felt sick to the stomach, but he was going to say that out loud. _"We're all okay."_ Everyone laughed, Allison smirked, but it didn't hide her concern; she was worried that Stiles might not be with it and this wound could be the made or break moment on if he carried on self-harming. _"How 'bout you? You okay?"_ Stiles asked.

 _"_ _Sort of."_ Scott can tell the truth, Stiles cannot.

"Do you think you can come and get us?" Stiles questioned.

"Yeah of course." Scott exclaimed.

"Great okay, um, bring a ladder." Stiles told him, they all laughed around him; they were all alive, everyone was okay – Stiles hadn't lost anybody, he had saved them with an aluminium bat. He hung up and placed the phone in his pocket, "He's coming." His eyelids started to close, but he fought to keep them open.

"You okay Stiles?" His Dad asked.

"Good." Stiles lied; you didn't have to be a werewolf to see that he wasn't fine.

"I'll go." Allison got onto her knees; she was the smallest one in the room apart from Stiles and she was the only one who could get to him without bringing a ton of rocks on top of them all. She cursed under her breath as the roof began to settle, Stiles's Dad held the bat with all his strength to keep the roof up. Allison reached for Stiles, "You're not okay." She stated, she bent down on her knees and held his cheeks in her hands.

"Stiles honey, were you unconscious?" Melissa asked.

Stiles nodded, "Yeah he was." Allison called back, "How long?" She asked Stiles.

"Just before I was meant to meet up with you, Isaac and Scott -" Stiles cut himself off because he was falling back into the abyss of darkness, "Then I woke up just before the roof tumbled on you."

"Stiles that's over an hour." Allison sighed; he shrugged it off, "Melissa, what do I do?"

"How bad is it?" Melissa asked in her nurse voice.

"Deep, the blood seems to have stopped." Allison took her jacket off and curled it into a ball, she placed it on his head; he moaned, "Sorry." She leant back next to him and his head fell into her shoulder, "Stiles..." she whispered, she held his cold form close to her side and curled her legs up as she kept pressure on his head wound.

"The adrenaline was keeping him up, when Scott's gets here; he needed to get Allison and Stiles out first." Melissa told them, "A head wound shouldn't been take lightly."

Allison saw the panic settling in the Sheriff, "Don't worry, I'll take good care of him."

"I know," Stilinski smiled; Allison's heart froze for a second, that wasn't a gentle remark. He meant that, but that would mean he knew about Stiles's self-harm. She looked at him with wide eyes, he nodded and she sighed, she looked at the ground. "Just keep my son safe."

"Of course," Allison closed her eyes tightly, she turned to Stiles and noticed tears were still present on his cheeks. "I promise." She murmured.

"I'm here!" Scott exclaimed, he bent down by the side; his eyes shot to the unconscious form of Stiles and the tired form of Allison, "What happened?"

"Car accident." Allison explained, Scott nodded and pushed himself on his front; Allison then laid Stiles on her knee and tried her best to pass the unconscious form over to Scott. She gently placed her hand under this head and waited into Scott had a firm grip on him, then she let go. Scott got Stiles out the lower ground, then Derek bent down and lifted him up; he then gently placed the boy on the ground, he put his jacket under his head.

"Scott, come here." Derek ordered, "I'll get them out, you stay with your friend." Scott smiled, he hopped up and knelt by Stiles's side; Allison found her own way out, Derek held out his hand and pulled her up; she charged to his side.

"We need to get him to the hospital," Scott sighed, "He's in pain."Allison looked at his veins as they turned black.

"Okay, Derek tell the others we're taking Stiles to the hospital!" Allison shouted, she took the keys of Derek; Scott scooped him up into his arms and bolted off to Derek's car with Allison close behind.

Allison sat in the back, Scott laid Stiles in the back; his head stayed on top of Allison's knees. "Wait!" Derek called, he ran around the corner with Melissa.

Melissa ran down and cracked the back down open; she lifted the boy's legs up and placed them on her legs, "Scott drive." She ordered.

He got in the driver's seat of Derek's car; he took the keys of Allison and sped away towards the hospital.

Melissa held Stiles's wrist in her hand, she sighed sadly and Allison looked up to her with teary eyes, "He was fine." She stated, "You can't tell me now that he isn't."

"Allison, a head wound sometimes takes a long time to do anything to hurt someone. Stiles needed to save us before he allowed his body to crumble." Melissa explained, "Look at me; he is going to be fine."

"Okay." Allison looked down at the pale face of her friend, "he better be."


	7. Sister, why do you protect me?

Allison stood with Scott in the waiting room, they were both pacing around in a panicked state, "You two go home and get some rest." Melissa ordered, "Stiles is fine, they patched him up and he's going to stay the night coinciding how long he was out for."

"So he's going to be okay?" Scott asked.

"Yes and so is everyone else will," Melissa smiled for them both, "I'm staying here with Stiles's Father and your Dad Allison, Doctors' orders; John is on fluids, so I'll stay with Stiles tonight. Allison feel free to stay at ours, invite Lydia and Isaac if needs be; just go and rest." She ordered.

"Okay." Allison beamed, "Scott you get Isaac and Lydia, I need to talk to my Dad." She walked off, but stopped by John's room, she knocked; he looked up from his bed.

"Allison, how's the hero of the hour?"He asked.

"Stiles is the hero of the hour, all I did was help him." She told him, she closed her arms over her chest.

"That makes you a hero," he beamed, "you've helped him for a long time, haven't you?"

"I knew!" Allison exclaimed, "I knew you knew."

"I'm a not an idiot, I questioned him about it, but he always found excuses to hide it. I found the box recently, I hid it without him knowing, but he found it; he hid it somewhere new." He sighed.

"I thought I took it, he got really mad at me." Allison told him, "I got him to do it less, until he stopped entirely...then he-"

"Took my gun?" John asked with sadness in his eyes.

"He didn't-I stopped him." She said with teary eyes, "I protected him from the world, I made him stop!"

"And I am forever thankful to you." He said wiping the tears out of his eyes, "You fixed him."

"For how long?" Allison asked.

"As long as you have his back Allison, I think he's going to be just fine." He looked up at the crying girl, "Come here." She walked forward and she hugged him tightly. "Thank you."

"No problem, are you still worried about him?" Allison asked.

"All the time." Stilinski told her.

"Me too, but I'll keep him safe. I always will." Allison promised, "It's my job."


	8. Brother, are you dreaming?

**Set after 3x12**

Allison couldn't sleep, she was at Stiles's house; he was fast asleep on his bed. Scott was asleep nearby, next to him was Isaac and next to her was Lydia. They were all snoring. Allison sat up and looked around her favourite boys; her first love, her new love and her honourable brother. Lydia was the only one in the room who wasn't making a noise; the boys seemed to be the only snores.

They were all there for Stiles's birthday, which was a few hours away. They had planned to do an all nighter, but one by one they had fallen asleep, besides Allison. She felt uneasy in Stiles's room; she normally had to deal with a bleeding arm or a weeping boy. This was the first time Stiles had been okay with everyone coming around, normally he turned it down because of the self-harming; Allison had been both proud and worried when he invited them around.

Sheriff Stilinski was at work all night, so they knew they would have to be quiet when he came back to bed in the morning.

Allison noticed that's Stiles's breathing changed, his hands clasped down on the duvet and his sweat was glossed over with sweat. She slowly slid out of her sleeping bag, she rose from the spot and walked over; she shook his arm, "Stiles?" She said gently, she backed up as he started mumbling; she looked around to make sure he hadn't disturbed anyone, she thought about who Stiles would be comfortable with to help wake him from his nightmare. She was going to wake Scott, but then Stiles sat upright screaming, "Stiles!" She shouted, Scott and Isaac snapped into protective mode and they jumped onto their feet; Lydia sat upright and looked up. "Stiles..." Allison dove under him and held him into her chest, "Shush, you're okay...shush." Lydia ran out to get him some water, Isaac turned to lights on and Scott trailed over, he knelt by the bed, "You're okay."

Scott placed his arm on Stiles's arm, he flinched away, "Stiles, you okay?" He asked, he didn't answer.

"Hey Stiles, it's just Scott," Allison said smoothly, "It's just Scott."

"Scotty?" Stiles sobbed, his friend nodded; the broken boy looked at Allison, she slowly let go and he bent down to Scott's level, his friend then held him tightly, "You died in my dream...I-" He held him close. Allison rubbed his back and looked into Scott's eyes.

"I'm fine," Scott explained, "I'm good." He held him, Allison bent down and kissed Stiles's cheek; she then moved toward Isaac and guided him out the room.

None of them could sleep after that, so they went downstairs and watched _'Shaun of the dead,'_ Stiles sandwiched himself between both Lydia and Allison; the boy didn't speak to anyone as they watched the movie. He fell asleep after a while, "Is he okay?" Isaac asked, "Is this something to do with what you three did?" He said looking at Allison's shaking hands as she held onto Stiles's arm.

"Stiles always had nightmares," Scott explained, "Since his Mum died; I mean my Mum has dealt with a lot, that wasn't my first one." He looked at his friend, "You were good with him Allison, he felt safe with you."

"Should we go forward with the party?" Allison asked.

"Yeah, he'll be fine. He won't even remember it in the morning," Scott told her.

* * *

Loads of people from school came to Stiles's birthday party, even though none of them knew him. Stiles didn't care; he just stayed with his friends. Lydia was taking a photo of Allison and Stiles; both of them were smiling brightly, then Allison turned over and kissed his cheek, he giggled to himself as Lydia chuckled behind the camera. "That's a keeper," she said handing the phone back to Allison.

"Ar, Stiles I'll have to get this printed." Allison smiled, she looked up at Stiles who was frozen to the spot; his complexion had gone pale and he looked terrified, "Stiles, what's wrong?" She looked up at the door, Martin was allowing himself through the door, Allison placed her hand away and took hold of Stiles's wrist, "Come with me," she dragged him into the dancing room and started dancing with him, "Scott won't let anyone hurt you, Martin is nobody, remember that please."

"I remember." Stiles answered, he darted his eyes over to Martin; he saw them and walked over, "He's coming."

"I've got a good right hook," She told him, she felt Martin grab her arm, "What?"

"You owe me an apology Allison," he spat, "You gave me a black eye, just to protect your _boyfriend_."

"Firstly, you deserved it because you make innocent people feel small and lastly Stiles is like my brother, so you better watch out because an angry sister is much worse than an angry partner." She threatened, Stiles smiled at her, "So back off."

"I was going to do anything," Martin said holding his hands up.

"Good." Allison smiled evilly, "Then go." She turned back and danced with Stiles again, he watched as Martin walked away; then he turned back around with his fists held in the air. Stiles quickly grabbed Allison's hands and turned her around, only to be pounded onto the ground below, "Stiles!" She shouted, he fell to the ground holding his head.

Scott and Derek ran over to pull back on Martin, he tried to escape, but their clasp was too tight.

Lydia charged over and helped Allison guide Stiles up off the ground, "Get him upstairs," Allison told Lydia, she slowly guided him up and helped the confused boy up the stairs. Allison walked forward to Martin, "Get out." She shouted, "Or they'll take you out."

"Why do you lot care so much about him?" Martin asked.

"Because he's our friend and this is his party!" Scott shouted, he pushed the boy into Derek's arms, "Get him out of my sight!" Derek dragged the boy out, the crowd of school children cheered.

"Stiles took the blow for me." Allison told him, "Why would he do that?"

"Because he cares, he would take a punch for Derek if needs be." Scott sighed, "I'll get the first aid kit."

"I'll go and check on him," Allison walked the stairs.

"I can't help you if you don't let me see!" Lydia shouted, Allison rolled her eyes and let herself in, "Let me see!"

"It's nothing!" Stiles shouted, "He didn't hit me that hard!"

"Hard enough to knock you down," Allison said tapping his head, he flinched, "I'm sending everyone home," Stiles grabbed her wrist, "I'm sorry this happened."

"It wasn't your fault," Stiles told her, "I would have preferred if it was us lot."

"It will be, let me send the loud ones home." Allison trailed downstairs.

"When did you two become best friends?" Lydia asked.

"I found someone to open up to," Stiles smiled sadly.

"Good, Allison needs someone like that too." Lydia smiled back.


	9. Sister, can you save me now?

**Set during 3x18**

Allison felt odd in the hospital lobby, she drifted into the lift and found her way to Stiles's room; he was in a blue gown and was sat alone on the bed. He was getting ready for his MRI scan; she had to wish him good luck before she went back to Isaac to investigate the strange phone calls. She knocked on the door and stood there for a while, she felt her hands shake as he turned around to face her. His face was pale, he was still recovering from the cold temperatures he had suffered; it took him a long time to realise who it was as he was tired; the smile he wore when he registered her face was one of the best sights Allison had seen in a while. "I'm so sorry; I never turn my phone off." She promised herself she wouldn't cry, but tears formed as she stepped forward, "Please say you forgive me."

"Well..." He trailed off as he watched her face fall, "Of course I do." He rose from the spot and she brought him into a tight squeeze. "I could never hate you Allison Argent." He told her, he kissed her cheek and pulled away, "Bad news or good news?"

"Start with the good." Allison said taking a seat; he then sat next to her.

"I don't have hyperthermia; I was cold, but not that cold." Stiles's smile looked strange, like it could break at any minute, "I cried a lot and allowed Melissa to take care of me."

"Good." She said proudly, "Always open you to people who want to help, especially your Mother figure...bad news?"

"The MRI scan I'm about to have, do you know what their looking for?" He asked.

"No, it is bad." Allison said as dread filled the pit of her stomach.

"It's called frontotemporal dementia," Stiles began, the word dementia ripped Allison apart from the inside out, she held onto his hand tightly, "And I'm pretty sure I have it."

"It's what your Mum had, right?" Allison questioned wiping the tears from her eyes, "What she died of..."

"Yeah..." Stiles held it for a while, "Areas of the brain shrinks and there's no cure, I mean if I have it, then all you fought for; all the times you saved me from myself, my head was still winning the fight."

"But there is a cure, Scott is your cure." Allison told him, "He would bite you; all you have to do is ask."

"When I tell him all this later, I know he will suggest that, but I can't Allison – I don't want it, I don't want the burden." Stiles choked, "I can have come this far to fall down again."

"We'll fix this, we always do." Allison laid her head on his shoulder, "This isn't the end, we'll find a way."

"Okay." Stiles cracked, "We'll find a way."

* * *

Allison was shocked to the core when she opened her front door; Lydia was stood there with teary eyes and a look of pain across her face. The two stood for a while looking at one another, "He's gone..." Lydia cried, "It took him," she added, she shook on the spot and Allison kept starring at her, "It took Stiles."

"What took Stiles?" She asked.

"It possessed him." Lydia looked at her, "I don't know what it is, but it took him; we lost Stiles."

"We can get him back, don't lose faith in him." Allison said as her throat cracked, "Believe in him."

"How?" Lydia asked, "I can feel Stiles, he's lost and confused; he's dying, how do we save him?"

"We find a way; he promised me we would find a way." Allison cried, "We have to - - we have to save him."

Allison's last words to him were 'we'll find a way,' and now she needed to find that way. Sooner rather than later.


	10. Brother, I have wronged you

**Set after 3x20**

The pack gathered at Kira's house; Scott was leant on the wall, he was thinking about Stiles and how he was probably in a lot of pain – he was stuck inside his own body, trying his best not be ripped apart from the inside out. Scott couldn't imagine what that was like, Stiles was stuck inside himself and a monster had taken place, this wasn't meant to happen to him; he was human, he was meant to be the one of the stable members of the pack, but it seemed Stiles had many closed doors in his mind, doors Scott didn't have the keys to.

Allison was scared, she was pacing back and forth; they could lose Stiles. She thought about it for a while, he had tried so hard to live and now an ancient demon was taking his chance away. Allison had opened a locked door in Stiles's head, a door she could never close again; he let her in, he let her see a part of him no one else had seen. He needed her; she needed to save him from himself, from the demon lurking underneath his skin.

Lydia was sat down chewing her nails, she was paranoid; she felt a strong tingling sensation throughout body and she felt cold, she bet that was what Stiles was feeling, the real Stiles – _the Stiles they all loved._ She wanted to save him, she couldn't deal with his agony anymore; she couldn't deal with his guilt and his constant screaming, the screaming that kept the Banshee awake at night.

Sat next to Lydia was Aiden, he didn't know Stiles, but he knew he meant a lot to everyone. Unlike all Stiles's lifetime friends, he was sure that they would have to kill him to save him.

Aiden's brother, Ethan was stood behind the sofa; he too thought the only way out was killing Stiles, but part of him hoped they could find another way.

Isaac was still in hospital and that was adding the drama of it all too.

Kira was stood watching them all, she felt odd and out of place; she didn't know what to say or do.

But like always, her Mother stepped in, "There's nothing much I can say that will make this situation any better."

"There's got to be a way we can save Stiles." Allison snapped, "We always find a way."

"Miss Argent I love your enthusiasm, but this time a group of teenagers cannot save the day." Noshiko said gently.

"Let's say we can save him," Scott said stepping in, "What could Void Stiles use against him?"

"Memories – let's say we can save your friend, no one has ever survived this; what makes Stiles different?" She questioned.

"He has us." Allison and Scott said in unison.

"If you preserve his body and Lydia makes sure she can still feel him, then he will survive for longer, but there is _no_ way to save him." Noshiko told them, "Is there anything that Stiles ever did that the Nogitsune could use against him?"

"Not that I know of," Scott said loudly.

Allison felt blood rush through her ears as her heart quickened in speed; she thought long a hard, then three words stumbled out of her mouth, "There is something." Silence settled over the room, Lydia stopped chewing her nails and looked up at her best friend; the twins leaned in as the conservation had picked up in pace. Scott crossed his eyebrows in confusion; _what did Allison know that he didn't?_ "Actually, I don't think I'm at liberty to tell you." She said all posh and proper, they all sighed, "I'm sorry...I made a promise."

"If you broke that promise, could we have a better chance at saving him?" Kira asked, it was the first she said and it was a question everyone was thinking.

Allison closed her eyes, she had to process this; it could ruin her friendship with Stiles forever, but it could also save his life. "You lot have to promise, if we save Stiles," she watched Noshiko shake her head – she really had no belief in him. "You don't talk to him about it, he can't know I told you; I made a promise and I hate breaking them."

"We promise," Scott said darting his eyes around, "Now what is it."

"Stiles-" Allison realised she had no way to say it, "Stiles hid something about himself, that caused him pain; he hid it so well, that even Lydia's Banshee sensations never felt it. I found out about ten months ago, since then I've taken care of him." She froze at the sight of everyone's faces, "He self-harms." Scott seemed to stop breathing, "And he tried to kill himself – but I stopped him." Scott didn't continue breathing, he just stayed still as he turned purple, "Scott breathe." Allison ordered, he let out a long breath and tears brimmed in his eyes.

"What—what?" Scott asked – _his voice shook._

"A week before motel California, he stole his Dad's gun and was sure about ending it. I stopped him, it took a while, but I stopped him. I guided him out of self-harm, but an _addition is an addition_." Allison explained, "He did stop, I got him through the withdraw, but we never got to the rebound stage."

"Void Stiles could drag him into it." Lydia cried, "Sorry." She got up and left, Aiden ran out after her.

Scott swiped his hand through his hair, "I failed him."

"No." Allison held out her hand, "You didn't, that's the reason he never told you because you would just blame yourself and he didn't want that!" Tears filled her eyes, "So take that back right now," she cried as tears escaped her eyes, "He trusted me and I broke it, I broke his promise!" Scott ran over and took her into a hug, she nestled her face into his shoulder.

"Thank you so much for protecting him, for taking care of him." Scott muttered, _"For loving him."_

"We're both human, we support one another." Allison cried.


	11. Sister, where are you?

**Set during 3x23 after the Oni proves Stiles is himself.**

The last time Allison had seen Stiles, the boy had been pure evil; he had given her the look of death as he caught the tazer cords that were meant to shock him. To say she felt a little sick walking towards Scott's house was an understatement, she felt like guilt was the only sensation in her stomach. She froze for a second, she was stood on the driveway looking at the front door; it was early in the morning and she had a lot on her mind. She had to find Lydia, she had to save her honourable sister, but at that moment in time – _Stiles needed her._

Allison didn't know it was her last day on Earth, no one could predict that – _Lydia hadn't felt it yet._

Allison moved her feet forwards; she felt the weight on her shoulders get heavier as she walked towards the door. She knocked lightly, she looked behind her as she felt a presence and part of her hoped it was Lydia, but nothing was there. When she turned back Scott was hovering in the doorway, he looked broken; he looked lost, he gave her a small smile and she returned the favour.

Scott moved out of the way, Allison stepped in.

Stiles was stood in the living room rubbing his hands together, he had been waiting for Allison; he told Scott he wouldn't rest until he saw her. Allison was shocked by the sight of him: he had bags underneath his eyes, his eyes themselves were bloodshot, he was as white as white could be, he looked like he was dying and that shocked Allison's very core. Stiles looked like he could die any minute; he wobbled as he looked at her. Allison accepted the fact it might be the last time the two spent quality time together, time where they were the best of friends and no one else got in the way; she thought Stiles might die, she never thought it would be _her._

Allison moved forward and enveloped the dying boy in her arms, he hugged her back; they stayed there for a while. Scott watched from the doorframe with tears in his eyes, he knew that Stiles was dying; he wasn't an idiot. He wanted to save him and he was going to save him, he turned around and walked into the kitchen; he left the two standing in the living room, he left them alone in their embrace.

"I'm sorry," Allison mumbled, "I wronged you, I've done something terrible," she muttered into his ear.

"You told them," Stiles whispered calmly, he felt Allison relax into his arms, "It's okay, I understand why you told them; you were just protecting me, but you don't have to do that alone anymore." He kissed her cheek, "Thank you Allison Argent." He wobbled slightly, she guided him to the sofa and he curled up into a ball, she knelt down by the sofa and stroked his hair out of his face; he smiled sleepily at her, "You are single most wonderful thing that ever happened to Scott, for me you're second; Lydia always comes first," he laughed, his eyelids dropped as he became weaker. "But I still love you Allison, you've been so good to me." She carried on stroking his hair as he spoke.

"In your books, second is the good, I mean I over took Scott...?" She laughed.

"I have a girl list and boy list." Stiles mumbled as he drifted off, he tried to keep his eyes open.

"Lydia belongs first because you love her." Allison smiled, "Never move her, I love being one of the most wonderful things in your life; you are one of mine too." She leaned forward and kissed his dark hair, "You Stiles are one of the brightest stars in the universe, you are human, but one of the strongest beings I have ever laid eyes on." She whispered, "Everyone else is going to tell you to hold on, to keep going through the pain because it only makes you human. I want you to know, that if it hurts too much, you can let go. If you need to Stiles, _you can let go._ We'll mourn you, but we'll forgive you." She leant her head on his head, when she looked back up he was asleep. "Goodbye Stiles." She rose up from the spot.

The two saw one another again, outside the gates to _'Oak Creek.'_ They were ready for a fight. Stiles quickly went over to her, "Thank you." He smiled sadly, he knew that something was going to happen, but he thought it would happen to him. She grabbed his wrist and held it tightly, "Good luck."

"Come back alive." Allison tapped his back and they ran forward to be faced by Kira's Mum. Those were the last three words she said to Stiles and he was now bound by grief to listen to her last statement.

* * *

Stiles passed out in the tunnel that was the last thing he remembered. When he woke, he had a loud beating sound in his ears and he felt weaker than before. Lydia wasn't there, he felt a rush of panic until he saw Scott stood nearby with Kira and Noshiko; they were still in the tunnel. He tried to call out to them but his voice didn't seem to work, he heard them speaking about his life expectancy; Noshiko froze on the word _twenty_ , when she saw Stiles moving his hands slowly. _Twenty-four hours_ was a generous amount of time, the boy already looked dead.

Scott charged forward, he bent down by Stiles's side; he took hold of his hands and was overtaken by his friend's pain, "It's okay," he muttered, "We're going to get you out of here." Stiles noticed the sadness in Scott's voice, but he didn't think it right to address it yet. Kira and Scott guided Stiles out of the tunnels; it was obvious they were hiding something from him as they were trying the best to stop him from looking around.

When they got outside, Stiles separated from them both because he knew something was wrong. He saw Lydia standing with Isaac, his head was tucked in her shoulder; Chris was stood alone looking at the ground. Stiles then found her _– Allison_. Her body was laid on the ground, she had a jacket placed lovingly under her head and another jacket had been laid on top of her body. Kira reached out for Stiles's hand, but he moved his hand away. "Stiles listen, this wasn't you." Kira's voice echoed in his head, Stiles held his hands out as they shook – he had to get away.

He moved quickly away as his breaths came out laboured, he got out the gate before he fell to his knees, "Stiles!" Scott exclaimed, he bent down by his side and clasped his shoulder tightly, "Hey Stiles look at me," Scott knew what a panic attack looked like. Kira and Noshiko watched from afar as only Scott would be able to get to him, "Look at me." Stiles looked up with tears in his eyes, "You didn't do this."

"I have to be dreaming." Stiles cried, he breathed in deeply and it came out raggedly, "Has to be."

"I'm sorry, I wish it was but this is real." Scott told him, "All of it."

"No one else was meant to die!" Stiles screamed, "I told you that."

"She was a hero." Scott said smoothly, "To all of us, but especially to you."

"I needed her, Scott I need her." Stiles choked, his friend brought him into a hug and the two swayed, "Who's going to protect me from myself now?"

"All of us will, because we love you and we don't want to lose you."


	12. Brother, carry on for me

**Set after 3x24**

 **Chapter 11 has been updated as I missed a part out, please go back and view the previously missing chunk.**

Stiles hated the fact that everyone had wore black, including himself; he watched as the last few guests trailed out of the reception. Chris shut the door and let out a sigh of relief, all the friends and family of Allison had no idea who she was and what she had done; they were just there to pretend they cared. Her true family were stood and sat in the reception at the end of the service; Scott, Isaac, Lydia, Kira, Melissa, John, Chris and Stiles. They all stayed silent for a while, Isaac wiped his face with his hands; Stiles kind of wished Derek was there because he would break the silence with some sort of heartfelt speech, with the normal gloominess he held in his deep voice.

Stiles had been okay since the Nogitsune, he still wasn't one hundred percent. His complexion was still pale, he still had rings under his eyes and he still looked like death. It had taken him a long time to eat, it had take him a lot of strength to not look for his box of sharp items; he knew Allison had hidden it during all the mess. He still wasn't well and everyone knew that, they knew he was still recovering and it was taking time to deal with all he had been through. Allison's death has changed the situation, Isaac was leaving to join Ethan in France and Chris was going to join him for a while, but he would travel around a little to save innocent werewolves from the grasp of evil hunters.

Stiles felt a twang of pain in the back of his head; he knew what it was, _he knew what he had done._ But now he regretted it more than anything, it was like someone was banging a sledgehammer against his skull; it took him a long time to notice that people were finally talking. His Dad and Melissa were saying their goodbyes as they felt a little odd to be there, Stiles gave them both a hug, but he didn't register that they had had left or even spoken to him. Chris then left the group of mourning teenagers and he took a slow walk to the graveyard that was next door to the reception.

Lydia spoke to Kira, Isaac spoke to Scott; Stiles stayed sat down as the pain got worse in his head; he looked to Lydia, the Banshee hadn't seemed to notice. His knees shook and he chewed his nails, his eyes darted around and he tried to look for the one soul, who usually helped him, but she was gone; she was dead, _he had killed her._ He cupped his hands over his ears in a desperate attempt to stop the pain and the voices in his head, which he knew was just his mind.

The agony finally became too much; he stood up, but he regretted that straight away; his legs collapsed and his eyes rolled back into their sockets, he crashed to the floor in a heap, "Stiles!" Scott shouted, the werewolf charged over and his friend started to seize, "Isaac get Chris." Scott wasn't going to be an idiot; he knew that an adult was needed in this situation. Isaac charged out of the hall as the girls charged over, Scott placed his arms over Stiles's chest as he flipped him over, he held the boys hand tightly as the pain radiated through him. "Kira, can I borrow your jacket?"

"Yes, of course." She took her jacket off and handed it to Scott; he folded it under Stiles's rapidly moving head. Lydia calmly placed her hand in Stiles's raven black hair; she muttered smoothing words to him, "What happened? He was fine."

"Allison helped him with all the difficult stuff, he was still ill; Void took a toll on him and the funeral has just added to that." Scott said sadly, Stiles's body convulsed quicker, "It's okay bud," Stiles's unconscious form began to scream, what was common in seizuring patients, he then threw up onto the ground; Scott made sure he didn't roll in it and he made sure that he didn't choke on it. "Lydia, phone an ambulance," she nodded and took her phone out.

Chris and Isaac charged in; Chris knelt down by his side, "Scott, take things out of his pockets."

"Why?" Scott asked.

"Sharp items could hurt him," Chris told him; Scott and Isaac took things out of Stiles's pocket.

Isaac held onto one of them, "Oh no," he held out a medicine bottle, "It's an overdose."

"He tried to kill himself," Scott mumbled, he heard Lydia tell the ambulance service this new found information, "Why? At Allison's funeral."

"Because he thinks he killed her." Lydia sighed, "They're on their way." She said holding her phone up.

"Lydia, do you have my Mum's number?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, do you want me to phone her?" Lydia questioned, he nodded as Stiles went limp and his body stopped moving in Scott's arms.

* * *

Stiles felt horrible when he came to. He could feel an oxygen mask on his face, he peeled it off and breathed in deeply, he cracked his eyes open and he snapped his vision to the sleeping form of his Dad; the Sheriff was slumped in the chair and looked exhausted. Stiles felt guilty, but he was also disappointed that his overdose had failed. He was still alive, his eyes then found Scott; the Alpha was stood at the end of the bed, he looked both angry and upset. Stiles looked down in shame; he pressed his hands on the mattress and sat up, "Sorry." He muttered, he then noticed that both his Dad and Scott were no longer in their black suits, "How long was I out?"

"Three days." Scott trailed off, he bit his bottom lip, "I get why, but at the same time I'm so angry with you; one of the things that keeps Allison alive, is the fact she kept you alive. All those times you felt like nothing, she pulled you up and it's an insult to her for you to try and end it all." He sobbed, "We nearly lost you, back at the reception; your heart gave out and if my Mum hadn't been faster than that ambulance, you would have died in my arms like Allison. Stiles I can't put another friend the ground, I need you."

"I'm sorry," Stiles started, "I woke up and I was just angry with myself, how could I go to the funeral of a girl that shouldn't have died, it should have been me. Void Stiles killed her, he got the Oni to kill her and that broke me, because the only reason the Oni were there was for me." He explained, "Allison died because of me."

"No. Allison died because of Void, not you; he might have taken your face, but he wasn't you." Scott told him, tears formed in his puppy dog eyes, "He wasn't you."

"I remembered everything I did, I remembered the power I had and I loved it," Stiles told him, Scott shifted uncomfortably, "Because being human is hard in our world, it hurts."

"Here," Scott handed him an envelope, "It came to your house yesterday, seems in death Allison still has a lot to say." He watched as Stiles opened it, "Maybe you wouldn't have done it, if her letter had come earlier."

Stiles pulled out a photo; it was the one of Allison and him at his birthday party, he was beaming a way and Allison was planting a kiss on his cheek, next to the photo was a quote, _"I don't think you understand how important it is for me to hear the sound of your voice every day."_

Tears rolled down Stiles's cheeks, he looked up at Scott, "She was my friend too and I needed her." Stiles told him, Scott sighed and stepped forward, he brought his broken brother into a tight hug; Stiles wailed into his chest and this woke his Father, John just looked up and smiled sadly at the scene in front of him.

"There's a letter," Stiles mumbled, he reached down into the envelope and pulled out the letter, his eyes trailed to his Dad, "I won't let Allison down again, not after everything she did for me."

"Seems I owe her a lot," John smiled, Stiles nodded and handed the letter to Scott.

"Read it, I'm too teary to see." Stiles chuckled.

Scott began to read:

 _Dear Stiles,_

 _Imagine if I hadn't forgotten my pencil case that night two months ago, I would have never found out that my friend was hurting, I wouldn't have been able to help you; our bond would have never grown to be what it is now. I don't want to say it, but you could be dead; we could have buried you months ago and that would have broken everyone, especially Scott and your Dad. So it's good that I forgot my pencil case, isn't it?_

 _I'm proud of you, you've changed so much; you and I might be human, but we're as equal as everybody else. We kick_ as _like Scott and Isaac, we can both scream, but not as loud as Lydia can. We might be human Stiles, but we're part of the pack and we always will be._

 _I know lately life hasn't been nice to you, I hoping that will change; I hope you find someone to share the love that I know you have deep within your heart, even if it isn't Lydia. Whatever girl you love, she will be the luckiest girl alive. I hope to see you thrive and grow; I hope to see you open up to everyone in our little group._

 _Lots of hugs and love_

 _Allison xxx_

"Well, that was emotional." Stiles said wiping his face, "I think I need to talk to you lot, I need to tell you everything."

"And we're all here to listen." Scott told him placing an arm around him, "Always."

 **The End**


End file.
